1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of pallet systems, and, more particularly, to an improved pallet system.
2. Description of Background
Shippers, manufacturers, wholesalers, retailers, and/or the like move merchandise, materials, and/or the like, e.g. load, to customers, end-users, and/or the like on shipping platforms, e.g. pallet, containers, and/or the like. This technique of bulk shipping may reduce the cost related to moving the load when compared to non-bulk shipping methods. As a result, all parties in the distribution chain may benefit from lower shipping costs due to this bulk shipping technique.